


Dragon Age AU

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabbles, Dragon Age AU, Elven Alienages, Escape, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mages and Templars, Qunari Culture and Customs, The Circle, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: This is a series of Drabbles I wrote for a Attack on Titan Dragon Age AU story a few months ago that I don't ever plan on finishing but the potential is there so if other want to take it on by all means! :)





	

I grinned as I turned the corner to see Jean and Marco speaking to one another, the taller of the two talking while the other looked up at him in interest and with an idiotic grin plastered on his face. I tilted my head a bit, leaning against the stone wall next to me and humming in thought, trying to listen to their conversation to the best of my ability, perks of learning shapeshifting at a young age is I have amazing hearing, well, there are some limits to it, but--ah who cares, all you need to know is that I could hear them, barely, from my position.

“-- I do believe we should continue this conversation some other time, Jean. I have many things to attend to, but thank you for listening to my idea on opening up the fade even further to enhance mage's powers for the greater good. I do need to speak to Grand Enchanter Shardis about it but preferred to talk to someone familiar first, a Templars view as well as a friend's view.” Marco gushed, I scoffed from where I was standing and almost gagged at how cute the two of them were. 

 

“You can speak to Shardis, but I highly doubt Knight Commander Hannes will be enthused about the idea.” Jean said and Marco nodded, giving Jean a polite smile. I watched as Marco walked away and grinned, clearing my throat.

“Still kissing Marco’s ass I see. Maybe even more than that? ” I mocked, sliding up next to Jean who side-eyed me but could do nothing more without good reason, except be a smartass, of course, but I don’t think anything could have stopped that.

“You wish, Jaeger. I bet you sit at night just thinking dirty thoughts of me and that . . .that mage for your own sick pleasures.” Jean snapped and I could only grin as he refused to say Marco’s name, he still acted as if him and ‘that mage’ weren’t best friends when they clearly were and everyone could see that. That’s why Jean wasn’t allowed at Marco’s Harrowing, the Templars saw that Jean wouldn’t be able to kill Marco even if he had to.

“You caught me, Kirstein. How’d you know?” My eyes sparkled with mischief as I stepped closer to him and leaned forward where I could whisper in his ear, “Do you come and watch me?” I watched as his face turned beat red and couldn’t help but laugh, “If I’d of known, I would have given a much better show the past few nights.” I purred and couldn’t help laughing even harder when Jean sent a glare my way, face still beat red.

“Eren, are you still terrorizing Jean?” I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to see my best friend Armin standing there, blonde hair in his usual pulled back ponytail, some hair falling into his face that he pushed back behind his ear but it fell right back into his eye and calm smile on his face. I gasped at the allegation and put a hand over my heart.

“Of course not!” I stepped away from Jean quickly, as if he had a disease and Armin came up and stood next to the Templar, looking up at him and giving him a smile which Jean could only return, no matter how much of an asshole someone was, Armin could always get them to smile, even the King of Asshats himself. Though none of them knew how much of a master manipulator my best friend was and all I could feel was proud, no other word could describe it but that. “My best friend Jean and I were just having a friendly conversation with a hint of flirting involved, nothing wrong with that, correct Kirstein?” 

“Go the fuck away, Jaeger.” Jean snapped and I only grinned as I turned and swung my hips dramatically as I walked away, leaving Armin with the Templar, which he didn’t seem to mind as when I turned my head I could see them getting into a heated discussion, whatever it was I didn’t really care, but seeing the two of them get along so well always made me a bit peeved as they were both total nerds and had a lot to speak about with one another. Jean would never admit he was a nerd but he totally was, if he wasn't guarding and off-duty, he was sitting around with a book glued to his face. That or trying, and failing miserably, to flirt with some of the female mages here.

\--

I stood stiffly in front of Marco, trying to find the right words to say and he looked at me with concern, stepping closer and placing a hand on my shoulder and tilting his head slightly, it reminded me a bit of a confused puppy and I relaxed, giving him a small smile. “I need to ask something of you, but I’m. . . .I’m conflicted.”

“Come’on, Eren. You can ask me anything.” Marco said with a soft smile and I sighed, running a hand through my hair, it was getting a bit long, almost as long as Armin’s. 

“I’m just. . I’m afraid to ask you to do this, it could wind up horrible and we would all be punished and--”

“Eren. Just tell me.” 

“Okay, okay. Fine. I want to break out of here, with Armin. But we need help from a Mage.” I said, and Marco hummed in thought. 

“I can help you. Though we would need to go to the basement first. Destroy Armin and yours phylactery.”

“What about yours? Don’t you wanna leave as well?”

“I couldn’t if I wanted to. My phylactery is not here in the tower, and before you ask, I’m not sure where mine is located.”

“Well. . .When you help me get out then I’ll search for it! I’ll even come back and help you. And when I come back I’ll be more powerful than ever!”

“I don’t doubt that, I can see a 

\--

“Are you. . .a Dalish?” 

“No. Would never be one of them.” He spat out, constant glare never faltering.

“A City elf? Are you from one of the Alienages?” I asked, sounding a bit hopeful that possibly I was correct and he rolled his eyes, obviously getting tired of this game already and we had just met. Not under normal circumstances, of course, but who really meets in normal circumstances these days?

“No. They’re pathetic.”

“Then where were you raised?”

“Everywhere and nowhere.”

“Uh. . . okay. Where do you live?”

“Everywhere and nowhere.” He said, a small smirk playing at his lips and I sighed in frustration, feeling the urge to blast a spell at the elf.

“You enjoy frustrating me, don’t you?” I said, raising an eyebrow at him and he nodded.

“Very. But if you must know I am from Redcliffe.” He sighed and I grinned, opening my mouth to say I was right when he interrupted me, “Recently. I wasn’t born nor raised there. But I have come here from there.” My smile fell and I stared down at him for a bit, trying to figure this elf out.

“Are you a mercenary?” I asked and he shook his head.

“More of an Assassin, really. I travel with the Grey Wardens from time to time, two of my friends are one.”

“Not you, though?”

“Not me. I would prefer to live for more than 30 years and die on my own time, don’t you agree? The Deep Roads is a filthy place anyways, I refuse to die down there with any of the shitty darkspawn wandering in there.” I nodded, humming in thought.

“Would it be too much to ask if my friend and I could join you on your travels? At least until we make it to Denerim? I have a friend who lives in the Alienage there.” He looked at me, face a constant and I could feel my own face flush a bit.

“Friend?”

“Ah, yes! I forgot to mention Armin. Both him and I escaped recently from the Circle of Magi.”

“You’re apostates?” he said, eyes widening a bit but other than that no change to his expression or posture.

“Will that be an issue?” I stressed, looking at him with a small frown but he seemed to be thinking and raised a hand to silence me, I felt my eye twitch a bit at that and the urge to spark him a bit was growing stronger with each passing moment but I was able to fight it, instead studying the much shorter elf. 

“Not at all.” He said dryly and waved me along, “Come introduce me to whoever else I’ll be dealing with during this expedition to Denerim of all places, it may be the capital of Ferelden but it sure is a dirty place full of bandits and nobles who are just as bad as the dirty elves living in the Alienage.”

“Hey! I have an old friend that lives there. I haven’t seen her in years and she was always like a sister to me. I want to make sure she’s still there.”

“In the Alienage?”

“Well, perhaps. She always dreamed of becoming Captain of the Guard in Denerim, serve next to the Arl and keep everyone safe. Maybe she made it?”

“An elf? I highly doubt it. Humans don’t exactly treat us as equals.”

“But the last Blight was defeated by an Elf.” I stated and Levi only sighed and looked at me with a hint of disdain.

“That didn’t change anything. She became glorified, not every other low life elf living in the Alienages. As much as people wish they were, they weren’t. Plus, the elf died in the final battle, and I feel like even if she did live, she really wouldn’t have cared what happened to the rest of us elves since we all know she was banging the Prince who is now King, Alistair Theirin. She most likely would have become his mistress and not cared about any of us again.” Levi snapped, turning away from me and I stared at him in confusion.

“You talk like you knew her.” 

“I didn’t. I just hate how people glorify her when in reality she killed thousands of people and then the Queens father just so she could get some servants bastard child on the throne, whom has no idea how to even rule a country and is essentially babied by his court advisors, Arl Eamon and Senior Enchanter Wynne.”

“You. . .you know a lot about them.” Levi shrugged.

“People also pay me to dig into others personal lives. Can’t help I remember every detail of it.”

\--

I looked down at the shorter, but not nearly as short as Levi, Elf maiden who looked bored as she was studied by us all. She was clearly a mage, staff proudly hooked onto her back and dominant arm free of any heavy metal armor that could obstruct her fighting moves. She had bleach blonde hair about the same shade as Armin’s that was pulled back into a high bun with bangs coming and covering up one of her blue gray eyes. 

“You from the circle?” She asked in an uninterested voice and I nodded, “Escape too? Nice. I escaped as well.” I felt my eyes widen a bit, not surprised that others have escaped but that she seemed too much like an outsider to even think that she was once like me and locked up in that glorified prison.

“How’d you do it? Did you have any help?”

“None at all. I used blood magic and was able to fight my way out a few years back.”

“Wait. . .I heard of that. You’re the blood mage that killed all of those templars!” The girl only smirked a bit and nodded her head once, she appeared to be proud of the way she was able to escape when all I could do was stare at her in slight horror. “How could you do that? I was able to get out without needing to kill anyone.”

“Well, you had people you could trust. I had no one, you see? It was only after I got out that I found people who I could trust and confide in. The most unlikely of people too, have you ever met a Qunari?” She asked and I shook my head, looking over at Armin and Levi, Armin shook his head while Levi nodded.

“A mercenary I know by the name of Erwin is Tal-Vashoth.” Levi said and at the mention of the strange word the girl recoiled in what appeared to be both disgust and empathy. “I work for him at times to earn some gold.” He explained, turning to me and ignoring the look the blonde was giving him.

“Tal-Vashoth? Pathetic. He left the Qun for a low life where he is paid to do others work.”

“Better than staying with the Qun and doing work without the pay.” Levi said calmly and I could only watch in slight confusion and worry as the two shortest of the group glared at one another in a challenging manner.

“Heyyy, we never caught your name! I’m Armin Arlet, this is my best friend Eren Jaeger, and our escort Levi!” Armin interrupted, making the girl look at him, her eyes seemed to soften a bit when she looked to him and she stood up a bit straighter.

“Annie.” She said, slightly pointed ears twitching a bit. 

“So, how did you get into the circle in the first place? Were you born there or?” Armin asked, stepping closer to the Maleficer, I was a it worried about him but decided to stay back and listen with Levi who during this convo has somewhat moved in front of me.

“I wasn’t born in the circle. My mother was a guard in Kirkwall and my father an elf from the Alienage there. My father was an apostate who had been hiding in Kirkwall for years in plain sight of the Templars that had taken over the city and my mother had grown fond of him as, from what she had told me, he would come out and bring her gifts while she was on her night duty in lowtown. He somehow was able to court her into his bed which is where she found out he was a mage.” She looked away, “But it had been too late and she was already pregnant with me. When she had me she hated me instantly and well, as soon as I showed signs of magic usage she sent me to the circle.” I felt my heart break a bit as she told us her story and I opened my mouth to say something, “But, as soon as I escaped from the circle I ran into some Qunari lads who took me in as one of their own, not even minding the fact that I am in fact a magic user which is odd for their customs as usually the Qunari enslave any sort of magic users, calling them Saarebas, cutting out their tongues, and sewing their mouths shut so they can’t speak against them. But as they told me, I was the only exception as they found me to be much more useful when I can talk and do my own thing.” 

“That’s an amazing story.” Levi said, obviously bored and getting a bit impatient as he just wanted to move in and get out of here.

\--

“Will you please tell me now where you’re actually from?” I asked, looking down at Levi with a bit of an impatient tone to my voice and all he did was scoff.

“Why do you want to know so badly?” He asked, looking at me, eyes squinted shut and I puffed my cheeks out, looking away and all I heard was a sigh. “Alrighty, shitty brat. .” he grumbled, motioning for me to follow him and I did so, curious and also ecstatic that he was going to finally tell me something of his past. 

We walked away from the group, eyes on us as we made our way from camp, I looked back to see Armin holding Mikasa from following us and gave us a thumbs up, I gave him a nervous smile back and turned back to Levi who I almost ran into as he had stopped and was standing towards me with a raised brow.

“What was that about?” He demanded and I shrugged.

“Just. . . .friend stuff?” I looked away again, not being able to look him in the eye and he sighed, shaking his head and grabbing my arm, dragging me away faster from the others.

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you are curious about what everyone is in this AU;
> 
> Dragon Age AU-
> 
> Eren: Human; Escaped Circle Mage: Shapeshifter
> 
> Levi: Elf; Rogue - Duel Knives; Assassin/Shadow
> 
> Armin: Human; Escaped Circle Mage: Rift Mage
> 
> Mikasa: City Elf; Warrior- Sword and Shield: Reaver
> 
> Marco: Human; Circle Mage: Force Mage
> 
> Jean: Human; Warrior- Sword and Shield: Templar
> 
> Sasha: Dwarf; Rogue- Double Knives: Tempest
> 
> Connie: Dwarf; Warrior- Mace and Shield: Templar
> 
> Annie: City Elf/Human/Viddathari; Apostate Mage: Blood Mage/Necromancer
> 
> Reiner: Qunari/Ben-Hassrath; Warrior- Two Handed Axe (Straight Up Horns)
> 
> Bertholt: Qunari/Ben-Hassrath; Rogue- Double Knives: Artificer (Ram Horns)
> 
> Hanji: Human; Rogue/Artificial Mage- Crossbow: Ranger; Taught Self Magic with Science & Lyrium injections
> 
> Erwin: Qunari/Tal-Vashoth; Warrior- Two Handed Sword (Broken off/No Horns)
> 
> Mike: Human; Rogue- Archery: Assassin
> 
> Farlan: Human; Rogue- Double Knives: Ranger; Grey Warden
> 
> Isabel: Rogue Elf; Apostate Mage: Arcane Warrior; Grey Warden
> 
> Ymir: Qunari/Ben-Hassrath; Warrior- Two Handed Axe (Curled back horns)
> 
> Krista: City Elf; Circle Mage: Spirit Healer
> 
> Petra: Dwarf; Rogue- Double Knives: Bard 
> 
> Oluo: Human; Rogue- Crossbow: Tempest
> 
> Eld: Human; Warrior- Axe and Shield: Champion
> 
> Gunther: Qunari/Tal-Vashoth; Apostate Mage; Arcane Warrior (Wavy Back Horns)


End file.
